


I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where

by luverssupercorponelove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All you need is love, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Supercorptober
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverssupercorponelove/pseuds/luverssupercorponelove
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor





	1. Falling in love

Кара не знала точно, в какой момент, она влюбилась в бесконечную красоту Лены Лютор, но каждый раз, смотря на нее, ей казалось, что мисс Лютор удивляла все больше. Лена рассказывала, что в поместье Люторов не было времени на веселье(кроме совместных посиделок с Лексом и краденных печенек) и ни о каких фестивалях речи и не шло, только нудные и пресловутые приемы, с восседающими надутыми индюками, которые искали выгоду в общении с династией Люторов поэтому она была взволнована, когда Кара пердложила съездить на фестиваль на Корден-гарден.

\- Ну, что ты готова на приключение? – поинтересовалась Кара, облокатившись на перила парома, следующего к острову развлечений, разглядывая безупречные будто из мрамора высеченные скулы и губы оттенка сочного граната.

\- Кара, ты сделаешь всё возможное, чтобы вытащить меня из офиса – произнесла Лена с лукавой улыбкой и любопытно оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Лена, ты слишком много работаешь, и надо отдыхать! – воскликнула Кара, всплескивая руками, почувствовав, что зеленоглазой красавицы стало чуть холодно, подвинулась к ней чуть ближе.

\- Тем более, что остались последние летние деньки, и наступит осень, кстати, мисс Лютор, что вам нравится в осени? – спросила Супергерл серьезно.

\- Никогда не задумывалась об этом, но скорее всего, золотая листва, которая как ковер окутывает все вокруг, - ответила Лена с обожанием, смотря в лазурь глаз криптонки. Пробираясь вглубь ярмарки, всюду были огни аттракционов, всевозможных вывесок, создавая калейдоскоп, парочка каталась в чашах чая, поскольку мисс Лютор предпочитает чай, что подчеркнула криптонка при выбора аттракциона. Обе девушки завороженно смотрели друг другу в глаза и влюблялись еще больше.


	2. Baking

Лена Лютор никогда никому не признается, что обожает печь печенья чисто для себя только потому что ей хочется, однако ворвавшиеся в ее жизнь Кара Дэнверс заставила обдумать это решение. Вечер субботы. Лена попивает свое розе, параллельно делая тесто для печенья, думая о новом проекте для L-Corp, ее покой нарушил звук шагов на балконе.

\- Кара, как ты давно слышишь, что я что-то готовлю? – изумилась Лена, отпивая вино из своего бокала

\- достаточно, но я не хотела нарушать твой ритуал, ты так умиротворенно делаешь печенки и выражение твоего настолько спокойное, что не хотелось тревожить – протараторила криптонка, подлетая к столу.

\- так, чем тебе помочь? – подлетая еще ближе, прошептав на ухо, промолвила Кара.

\- Кара, ты съешь все быстрее тесто, чем я приготовлю поэтому я предлагаю тебе расслабиться от всех твоих дел и просто наблюдать красоту приготовления.

_Черт, я без ума от тебя, Лена Лютор._


End file.
